I Will Miss You (Oneshot)
by aethkr
Summary: "I was just sitting here, mourning, upset, sad. I was mourning over the death of someone I was so close to. I was upset because of the person who killed that person. I am sad because that person is now dead." Roxy copes with the death of her best friend. (They must add Manuel to the list of characters!)


Roxy POV

I was just sitting here, mourning, upset, sad. I was mourning over the death of someone I was so close to. I was upset because of the person who killed that person. I am sad because that person is now dead. That person is my old friend Manuel. Manuel and I go way back. We knew each other since we were 5. Sadly though, he died. My best friend died, because of who or what you may ask? Well, his friends pushed him off a cliff, Why did they do such a thing? Because they were jealous, that though, my dear friend, I cannot answer. I am currently in my house, crying uncontrollably, with 6 girls with 6 other guys with them. Attempting to comfort me, they have not known the pain I am going through. I'm just glad they haven't said anything about it yet.

"Roxy, it's okay. Well, it isn't but crying won't help anything at the moment." Bloom persuaded, she always had her way with words when it comes to me. I started to stop crying because she was right. It wouldn't help and Manuel wouldn't like it to see me sad. I still remember the last moments I had with him.

 _Flashback_

"Hey Manuel!" I shouted. "Let's go to the ocean cliff!"

"Sure thing Rox. Be right with ya." Manuel responded. Manuel was just your average friend, but hidden underneath was an angel. Manuel came with a smile on his face and a bright attitude. He was always like this. We got in Manuel's car and started driving to the ocean cliff. The sun was about to set but not yet. It was a spectacular view.

"So, what do you think of this Roxy?" He said, gently.

"Romantic…." I replied, gazing into the sunset.

"I agree. The view is amazing." Manuel said, relaxed. We took our time driving there. Admiring the scenery presented before our very eyes. Nature really is a wonderful thing that was put on our planet. It was almost sunset.

"Hey, it's getting late. I'll take you—ahhh!" He shouted, for someone crashed into our car and he fell unconscious, but he was bleeding heavily.. I looked around to who bumped him. It was the bullies, how could they! The nerve of them! They killed him! They got out and started mumuring.

"So look at her Jake," One of the bullies said. "Now that the guy is outta your or OUR way, your jealously is now gone! She is now torn and broken."

"Let's just leave her. The cops will be here soon." One suggested, they started to flee the scene. I immediately called the police and the ambulance. They quickly arrived and apprehended the suspects. But when the ambulance came and inspected Manuel, they got him out of the car and did CPR and stuff. Nothing worked, they did try one last thing. It was to see if there was a pulse. Sadly, there was none. He was killed...

 _Flashback_

I start crying again but this time I cry slightly harder. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have died.

"Roxy, it's okay..." Flora tried saying to help me.

"No it's not! He is now dead!" I said angrily through my sobbing. I ran away from them and into the forest. I went a bit into it till I found a lake nearby. I sat down and admired what I saw. Manuel would have loved to see this. I sang a song about him.

 **"Tonight"**

 _I remember the times we spent together  
All those drives, we had a million questions  
All about our lives  
And when we got to New York everything felt right  
I wish you were here with me,  
Tonight_

 _I remember the days we spent together,  
Were not enough, it used to feel like dreaming  
Except we always woke up,  
Never thought not having you here now  
Would hurt so much_

 _Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
And know the stars are  
Holding you, holding you, holding you  
Tonight_

 _I remember the time you told me  
About when you were eight  
And all those things you said that night  
That just couldn't wait  
I remember the car you were last seen in  
And the games we would play  
All the times we spilled our coffees  
And stayed out way too late_

 _I remember the time you sat and told me  
About your Jesus, and how not to look back  
Even if no one believes us  
When it hurts so bad, sometimes  
Not having you here_

 _I sing  
Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
And know the stars are  
Holding you, holding you, holding you  
Tonight_

 _I sing  
Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
And know the stars are  
Holding you, holding you, holding you  
Tonight _

I hear some whispers and murmurs. Also the swaying of the bushes are not normal.

"You can come out now!" I shouted, teasingly.

"How did you know?!" Stella said, quickly jumping out of the bushes.

"Because it was obvious…." I replied back, giggling.

"That's just unfair!" Stella complained.

"We heard your singing. It was amazing!" Musa complimented. Giving me a hug, some sort of pain hit me chest when I heard that.

"He would be really proud of you." Bloom assured me. Patting me back.

"I hope so…." I said, gazing into the sky.

"Let's go back, they might be worried." Tecna reminded.

"I will miss you." I muttered under my breath as I took one last look back. We both had our ups and downs. I will miss my moments I spent with him.


End file.
